Video game terminals and certain other computer devices have used a security key device, such as a Dallas chip, to control the activation of the software. The software is not operative without the particular security key. It is noted that these security keys are small devices which are inserted onto a PC board or into a receiving device associated with the game terminal. The game terminal cannot function without this particular device and appropriate software.
Video game terminal manufacturers continue to improve and update their game software and often introduce for sale, new generation software at predetermined times, such as the Fall, of each year. This new generation software is typically compatible with older video game terminals and these terminals can be updated by purchasing the software and the associated security key device. The security key device must be installed in the video game terminal to operate the new software. This new security device may also allow the operator to run earlier game software within the current generation of software if he finds it preferable. Thus the security activation key device is typically compatible within at least the current generation software. For example, each generation of software is often given a number, such as 6.0, whereas the next generation of software would be 7.0. Minor updates of the software could be 6.1, 6.2 or 6.3, for example. A security sold with any software with a generation, such as generation 6, is effective for software within that generation. It is not effective for generation 7.0 (i.e. the next generation).
Purchasers may be reluctant to either purchase a new video game terminal, with the present software or to purchase new software for updating their existing video game terminal if the next major generation software will soon be available. To overcome this delay in potential sales, manufacturers often allow a purchaser to update free of charge, any video game terminals sold within a certain period, prior to the release of the new generation software. In this way, the purchaser has the right to effectively update his terminal, free of charge.
Unfortunately, the process for updating is somewhat awkward, difficult and costly. The main issue concerns the security key device. This device must be removed from the terminal and returned to the manufacturer. The manufacturer then sends a new security key device to the purchaser who then installs it in the video game terminal. Typically, the new game software is also sent on a CD or could be downloaded from the INTERNET. With this arrangement, the manufacturer has the original security key returned and has provided a new security key to the recent purchaser, and thus the purchaser can operate the new software. With this arrangement there is excellent control of the security key devices which is important as the returned security key device could have been used for updating an older video game terminal if it was not returned to the manufacturer.
The above arrangement provides effective control of the security devices and allows updating of video game terminals recently sold prior to the release of new operating software. Undesirably, there is a significant cost to administer the system, and there are problems associated with time delays necessary to return the old security key and then provide the new security key.
The present invention seeks to overcome the above problems.